


Crypt

by fencesit



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Series, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit
Summary: "Ah—" Trevor hisses as Alucard's teeth scrape over his throat — not really out of pain so much asextremelyrestrained terror.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes/Trevor Belmont
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	Crypt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Trevor isn't yet inside when light flashes from the crypt. It's some kind of magical defense; it flings a very small amount of dust straight into Alucard's face. 

"Poison?" Trevor asks. Better Alucard than him, in that case, although if Sypha had been able to join them neither of them would have walked face-first into a magic trap. 

Alucard licks his lips, testing. "No," he says. The light coming from outside the crypt, making his eyes dark. 

Or are they? Once Trevor enters, actually looks like his pupils are blown. Probably just a reaction to the darkness of the crypt. 

* * *

It's definitely not just the darkness of the crypt. 

"Ah—" Trevor hisses as Alucard's teeth scrape over his throat — not really out of pain so much as _extremely_ restrained terror. Alucard hasn't drawn blood, but considering Trevor is helplessly pinned to the crypt floor it's undeniably threatening. 

At least it wasn't poison, Trevor tries to reassure himself. He scrabbles for purchase on the dusty crypt floors and gets his hands pinned above his head. No fighting back. 

"Fuck," he adds as Alucard drags his fangs just a little deeper down Trevor's neck towards his collarbone. 

"Yes," Alucard agrees. To what? 

* * *

Afterwards, Trevor's back is scraped and bruised. There's blood drying at the corners of Alucard's mouth, blood on Trevor's neck. Alucard stirs several times, but doesn't wake. 

Trevor lays very, very still 

When Alucard wakes up, he traces the blood on Trevor's collar. He shifts to hide that he's hard again. He says: "I should have stopped myself" 

Trevor says, "You couldn't stop." 

"You should have stopped me." 

"I wasn't willing to kill you." 

Alucard closes his eyes. 

Trevor reaches for Alucard's hands. He squeezes them. They'll get through this. 

It's not the worst thing that's ever happened to Trevor. 


End file.
